


Crack All Myths

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, mentions of heat, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “You look a little disappointed. Are you sure you’re all right?” Magnus asked his omega, gently ruffling his sweaty black hair.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Crack All Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less for the prompts: **Pain, Crack, Joy, Knot**

Alec was surprised that during his first heat with his alpha he had experienced no bleeding or pain. The other omegas had warned him that could happen. He was the only one that was still a virgin and he’d been afraid.

“Alexander, are you all right?” his alpha asked him.

“Yes, I am, Alpha,” Alec replied sincerely. He truly was happy.

“You look a little disappointed. Are you sure you’re all right?” Magnus asked his omega, gently ruffling his sweaty black hair.

“No, I’m all right, I promise. I’m just surprised that the other omegas were wrong in what they told me to expect from my first heat moment with my alpha,” Alec answered snuggling closer to Magnus.

“They probably didn’t have an alpha that cared about them like I care about you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, Alexander,” Magnus told him, kissing him. “I will not let anyone touch you, let alone hurt you, I promise. You are mine!”

The joy he could see in his omega’s eyes was like a spark and Magnus was on the top of him in no time, kissing him, showing him how much he loved him. Even though his omega’s first heat was over, he couldn’t stop kissing him.

“You crack all myths, my Alpha. I wish that my heat wasn’t over. I still want you in me. You rock my world,” Alec told him happily.

“Don’t worry, after we eat and drink, and maybe get a little sleep, I aim to go another round or two with you, my beloved omega. Words cannot express how much I love you so I will let our lovemaking speak for me. Our bodies will move in sync and I’ll keep knotting you. I can’t wait for you to carry my puppies,” Magnus said with love in his eyes, the warlock mark shining in the dark.

“I can’t wait,” Alec said with excitement, but before he could say anything else his stomach grumbled.

“That’s it,” Magnus announced, “you and I are going to have a shower and then I’ll feed you. You're hungry, aren’t you?”

“I guess I am,” Alec smiled shyly at his alpha.

Magnus helped his omega into the shower and helped him to have a quick wash before he magically dried his body. Then he led him to the dining room where Magnus used his magic to conjure a feast on the table.

“You didn’t need to do all this for me, Alpha. I should do it for you,” Alec told him.

“No, darling, I wanted to do it for you,” Magnus reassured him. “Now, you should eat. Or should I feed you myself?” he asked him with a smile.


End file.
